civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Korean (Civ6)
and Mines receive +1 if adjacent to a Seowon. |unit = Hwacha |building = Seowon |leader = Seondeok |leader-bonus-name = Hwarang |leader-bonus-description = Cities with an established Governor receive +3% and +3% for each promotion that Governor has. |leader-agenda-name = Cheomseongdae |leader-agenda-description = Tries to build up , and likes those that also focus on . Dislikes civilizations with a weak output. |empire_name = Korean Empire |adjectives = Korean |location = East Asia |size = 85,270 square miles (approx 219,000 km²) |population = Approximately 2,000,000 in 8th Century; 76,497,881 in 2015 |irl-capital = Seoul }} The Korean people represent a civilization in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. Their colors are dark red (#A72C25) and lavender (#7079E2), and they are led by Seondeok. The Koreans' civilization ability is Three Kingdoms, which increases the yield of Mines and the yield of Farms placed adjacent to their civilization's unique infrastructure. Their unique unit is the Hwacha (which replaces the Field Cannon), and their unique district is the Seowon (which replaces the Campus). Strategy Often described as one of the most newbie friendly civilizations to play, Korea is also the only pure civilization in the game. Backed up by an outrageous amount of gained from their Seowons, Korea will always be a threat when they are present in the game. Three Kingdoms The Seowon is Korea's greatest utility, being cheaper than a normal Campus and getting a +4 tile bonus as a start. Placement consideration should be rather straightforward: Seowons hate being built next to other districts and love being surrounded by Farms and Mines, as it loses its tile bonus when adjacent to other districts that would normally provide adjacency bonuses while Mines receive a +1 bonus if they are adjacent to a Seowon, and Farms gain bonus , which will speed up your cities' growth. Seowons can also be built only on Hill tiles, which limits their placement options. When settling new cities, look for locations with hills so that you can make use of the Seowon. Settling cities and building as many Seowons as you can will allow you to gain a considerable lead against other civilizations. Hwarang Seondeok's leader ability gives +3% and +3% to all cities with an established Governor for each promotion that governor has. This further boosts the amounts of Korea will be producing from the Seowons. The boost also supports a -focused game as you will be focusing on building and improving Seowons and might overlook Theater Squares. Pingala (especially if you are playing with Gathering Storm) is an exceptional starting Governor for Korea. Since Hwarang no longer gives and according to the presence of Governors in cities but to the number of titles after the nerf, there is no point in appointing as many Governors as you can. As the matter of fact, it is often better to focus your titles on the Governors you need, since Governors like Moksha or Victor may be rather useless to Korea in the majority of your games. By focusing your titles on a few Governors also, you can garrison your Spies more effectively against Neutralizing Governors and Steal Tech Boost missions. The Hwacha, Korea's unique unit, replaces the Field Cannon and is unlocked with the Gunpowder technology. It is cheaper than the Field Cannon, but has reduced Combat Strength and cannot attack on the same turn it moved. It can give a very good defensive bonus to Korea, as the Hwacha is unlocked an era earlier than the Field Cannon. 'Counter Strategy' Korea is heavily reliant on its ability to expand and place down Seowons. Consider attacking Korea early on as to take away its ability to gain a massive lead. Later on as you unlock Spies, you can send them on missions to neutralize Korea's Governors so that the leader ability is reduced. As for Seondeok's agenda, you'll probably be attacking and sending Spies to Korea so it won't be hard to meet the agenda goal, but don't expect any friendships. Victory Types Korea is often considered to be a newbie friendly civilization, as their bonus revolves heavily around a centerpiece, the Seowon, and the Seowon is so easy to be handled even by new players. Obviously, Korea is the only pure civilization in the game, but following this traditional route may lead to an expectedly dull and passive gameplay, which is often associated with Korea's playstyle. The outrageous lead you have on everyone else in the game will redound to always having access to more advanced units, meaning the wars you instigate are much likely to be in your favor. A Domination Victory can easily be assured, especially if you hate a passive gameplay and an endless series of "Next Turn" button clicks. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Eun * Geon * Hwan * Jeong * Ji * Min * Sang * Seok * Siu * Yeong Females: * Chae-won * Eunji * Geyong-suk * Hayun * Jieun * Jeong-suk * Myeong-suk * Seong-min * Seo-yeon * Yeon-ghui Modern males: * Chung-Kyo * Do-won * Dong-jun * Kwang-min * Hanuel * In-Soo * Jae-Hwan * Jung-Hwan * Ju-Hyun * Ho Modern females: * Eunbyeol * Kyung-ok * Hana * Hyo-joo * Hyun-hee * Myong-ok * Nari * Sang-eun * Seung-yong * Soo-bin Trivia * The Korean civilization's symbol is the taegeuk with four trigrams, which appear on the South Korean flag. * The Korean civilization ability references the period during which Korea was divided into the kingdoms of Baekje, Silla, and Goguryeo (later Goryeo). Gallery File:Civ6 Hwacha concept art.jpg|The Hwacha, Korea's unique unit File:Seowon in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Seowon, Korea's unique district File:Korean capital.JPG|Korean capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements External links * https://www.civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-queen-seondeok-leads-korea Category:Korean